Switched capacitors are electronic circuit elements and are often used in continuous and discrete time signal processing. Switched capacitors operate by moving charges in and out of one or more capacitors when switches are opened or closed. Control signals are often used to drive the state of the switches. Switched capacitors are often used in analog-to-digital (ADC) converters and filters.